


No Longer Alone, Perhaps

by Boomchick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: Oneshot prompt fill from Tumblr.Genesis and Aerith discover a secret long kept hidden. One that could have died a quiet death without ever being known.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	No Longer Alone, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of prompts written on Tumblr for those who are supporting the BLM movement. This one was requested by an anonymous user.
> 
> If you've donated, protested, or otherwise supported black lives, you can come and make a request too! https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/

They met completely by accident. Or, at least, they each hoped they had. Much better to have simply bumped into one another and struck up a conversation than to have been drawn together by something deep and strange curling through them both.

All they could say for certain was that they met on Loveless Avenue, where Aerith was selling flowers to playgoers and Genesis was fuming about the latest adaptation. And that there was something about– (her eyes) [his smile] that felt familiar and frightening.

They didn’t put it together until much later. When Genesis tracked down some Turk intel and filled in some of the missing pieces in his life.

An adopted science experiment. And when he stopped in to say goodbye to her, she stopped him.

“Adopted?” She asked. “Who were your parents?”

“I don’t know.” Genesis said, holding back the urge to shove her away and start running.

“Can I ask you one thing?” She asked, lifting a finger. A fragile smile on her face.

“Alright.” Genesis owed her that, at least. He’d made her life more complicated, even if only in smaller ways.

“I’ve just got this feeling…” She said softly, shifting her weight, glancing away before looking back to him. “What color were they before the mako? Your eyes, I mean.”

Genesis only stared at her, a series of suspicions, fears, and hopes coming together within him.

He didn’t leave the city on his crooked wing. He stayed in the church, and he and Aerith talked for a long, long time. About a woman named Ilfalna, barely remembered. About a childhood in the labs. About his rage. About his sickness.

“Stay,” She said softly, holding his hand. “Stay here. No one uses the church, so they won’t bother you. Maybe we can figure something out together.”

“I need answers.” He told her.

“Then we’ll get them!” She said, smiling. “Easy peasy. You’ll see.”

When she arrived back at the church the next morning, she had TWO Turks pushing her wagon for her. Reno dropped his side of the work, leaving Rude to catch the wagon and steady it.

“What the hell!” Reno yelled, pointing his mag rod at Genesis.

“Oh, good, you’ve met my little brother!” Aerith laughed.

“Brother!?” Reno yelled, turning to point the mag rod at Aerith, who only laughed harder.

“Little?” Genesis asked, his wing flaring in offense.

“Aerith.” Rude sighed.

“What?” She asked. “Don’t tell me you’re going to draw the line HERE. After all, if you call in Shinra, won’t they find out the Turks have been pretending they didn’t know where I was?”

“This is blackmail, yo.” Reno said, dropping the mag rod to point at her normally. “Blackmail.”

“Learned from the best!” She said, sunshine in her voice.

“Aw,” Reno said, shouldering his mag rod. “That’s almost sweet.”

“Mm.” Rude said, straightening his sunglasses, watching Genesis closely. “Except that she’s talking about Tseng.”

Within a day, the Turks had wrangled Angeal and Sephiroth into a mission in the slums. The only downside was that Angeal brought his puppy.

Aerith didn’t seem to think that was as much of a downside as Genesis did.

Angeal stayed in the church. Sephiroth and Zack went back to Shinra, with a great deal to chew on. Genesis walked Aerith home.

“Is he really single?” She asked. “He asked me on a date.”

“You cannot be serious,” Genesis said, shaking his head. “He’s a MESS.”

“I like messes.” She laughed. “So long as their nice. Sometimes even if they’re not!”

“Let me guess. Like me.”

“I’m not the one who said it,” She sing-songed, hands clasped behind her back as she wandered onwards. “Still. Do you feel a little better? That your friends are going try to find answers for you?”

“I suppose,” Genesis sighed. “Though I know how slow they are at paperwork.”

“Don’t worry,” Aerith said. “It’s not going to be their bosses hounding them this time. It’ll be us!”

Genesis laughed softly. “You’re right,” He murmured. “we’re MUCH worse than any spineless Shinra official.”

“Right?” She laughed, lifting a hand to him.

Genesis hesitated, then clapped her hand gently in a high five.

“We need a cool name.” She said. “Like, ‘The Gainsborough Siblings.’”

“You don’t think 'the Rhapsodos Siblings’ sound better?”

“But you don’t even want to be a Rhapsodos. You said just last night.”

“Maybe not, but you must admit. It’s an extremely stylish name.”

“Boo. Gainsborough’s plenty stylish.”

“For the plain sibling, sure.”

“Hey!”

“Aerith.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Even if we weren’t related. We’ll make this right, Genesis. You and me.”

“Hm… Also, as your big brother, I forbid you to date Zack Fair.”

“Bzzzt!” She shoved his shoulder. “Party foul!”

“Ah well.” He smiled, the injury in his shoulder seeming to burn just a little less with the lightness pooling in his chest. “It was worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the request!  
> Please donate to https://atlsolidarity.org/ if you can to support my local BLM movement, or find the organization closest to you and support them!


End file.
